nick_and_judy_romancefandomcom-20200213-history
Ara-Bunny Nights
Half a year after the Nighthowler incident, Nick and Judy had decided to take a short break from their police duties. They both wanted to spend a vacation in a romantic and peaceful setting, and after a long consideration, they both had selected their location from remarkable and Oriental-themed Sahara Square. Over time, the rabbit and the fox had started to show a lot of romantic affection to each other as their friendship had progressed. They had been on a couple of dates in the simplest settings possible, but now they wanted something more special. Nick had suggested a highly praised hotel in Sahara Square where he once used to hustle, but this time wanted to go in there without any dirty tricks. Curious about the place, Judy herself agreed. The hotel was situated in a large palm-tree like building, similar to Gazelle´s apartment. It had a nice casino and a restaurant downstairs, and upstairs were large pool rooms and suites for the richest of customers. And of course, all the rooms had good views to the rest of the district. What really set the Place apart from the other places at Sahara Square was its architechture, which made it look like a sultan´s palace with its towers and royal-looking courtyard. At the moment, Judy had went there a couple of hours ahead to check on things and get the keys. Nick was coming late after helping Finnick a bit with his van that needed fixing. He was now at the foyer of the hotel, waiting for the turban-wearing sloth attendant at the desk to find where their room was located. "Come on now, how long will this take!" he was waiting impatiently, tapping his paw on the floor. It was getting late, and he was feeling tired. "The room...booked for Mr Wilde and Miss Hopps...is the room number...16", the sloth said in an usually slow tone for his species as he handed the key. "About time! Thanks" he said as he walked up the stairs. The hotel was very gorgeous on the inside. Several Persian carpets and ancient statuaries made it look like it came out of Arabian Nights itself. There were even oil lamps burning there. "I hope Judy´s got the place all tidy for our visit", Nick said to himself as he found the room after a careful search. After opening the door, he entered a rather dark room surrounded by heavy curtains. There were several cushions on the floor, and only an oil lamp lighting the room. It almost looked like Nick had entered a harem.. Nick looked a bit disappointed. This small dark flat was the room for their vacation? And Judy was nowhere to be found. He sat down on the cushion, waiting for her to arrive. Maybe she was just buying something for them for the night, he thought. There weren´t any cold drinks in the room, so he wondered if Judy was getting a few for them. Whatever the reason was, the fox hoped his beloved bunny would be there soon. With nothing better to do, he took the oil lamp and inspected it a bit. "Wouldn´t be great if these things actually granted wishes?" he said to himself out loud. "Your wish is my command, Master", a seductive, feminine voice said. Nick gasped. Someone was in the room. Suddenly, sultry Arabian-esque music started playing as the curtains in front of him parted. Out of them walked Judy, clad in a very revealing yet beautiful belly dancer outfit made out of dark red silk. Nick blushed immediately as his heart started pounding at such a mesmerizing sight. The rabbit had tight and transparent harem pants on her, which embraced her curves and thick thighs perfectly, as well as a strapless bra that gave a generous view of her fair cleavage. Lots of golden jewelry on her neck, paws and feet made her shine gloriously. Her ears were put on a golden ponytail, and she had several transparent veils with her too. Some of them were draped around her body, and there was a transparent one on her face too, adding a sultry mysterious touch to it. She looked like she walked right out of the Arabian Nights. In a matter of time, Judy started to dance while holding one of her veils. It all began with a few smooth moves, as the rabbit moved her paws in a very smooth, elegant fashion. Nick was very surprised at how good she was at that. He remembered that there was a fennec vixen dance instructor in Sahara Square that she used to visit, but he didn´t expect her to learn the best from her so soon. And Judy never even mentioned what kind of dancing it was, which made the surprise feel even greater than it already did. Nick couldn´t take his eyes off her as Judy kept gyrating her hips gracefully while holding her veiled paws together. He was almost like in a daze, this was like she was hypnotizing her. He couldn´t remember the last time Judy looked this gorgeous to him. During the dance, Judy slowly dropped the veil she held and eventually removed the one on her face too, revealing a mischievous smile and a wink she gave to her boyfriend. She didn´t say anything, and instead just kept dancing. As the music got more dynamic, so did Judy´s moves. Her chest and tight stomach undulated rhythmically like waves as Nick got more excited. He never expected the rabbit´s seduction skills to be this tremendous. The rabbit put all the flexibility in her body to use during the dance, showing off her navel movements while shaking her rear and wiggling her tail teasingly at Nick. She enjoyed this just as much as Nick, especially in how he reacted to it. As surprised and confused as he still was from this surprise, the fox was fully enjoying the show. Even Gazelle wasn´t ever this attractive in any concert she did. Soon, Judy danced forwards toward Nick, looking deep into his eyes. Startled, Nick shyly backed off a bit. "J-Judy..." he stuttered as Judy lied down a bit, wriggling her body on the floor temptingly with her hand on her hip and a sly smile on her face. "What Judy?" she responded in a husky voice, clearly enjoying this "role" for the evening. She rose up and came very close to the fox, who had a nice view of her beautiful, muscular body at the moment. Judy kept waving her paws and belly, rocking her chest back and forth during the song´s last notes until it came to an end. "Wow, Carrots. Didn´t know you had it in you", Nick said, but Judy wasn´t done just yet. The part she had waited for was yet to come. Hopping into the fox´s lap, the belly dancer rabbit´s heart was beating just as loud as the drums during the song. Judy wrapped one of her veils behind his back, pulling him closer to her with it. She nestled her chest against Nick´s, letting him feel the touch of the tassels on her bra against him as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. When she had taken it off, Judy wrapped her paws around Nick and held him tight. She gave him a very sultry look as she looked at his eyes. The fox could see that she had put some eyeshadow on her to strengthen the effect. Nick tried to move, but she wouldn´t let go. In her paws, Nick´s daze just got stronger. His pleasure from this was almost exhausting him, especially when she was now removing his pants too. When the fox tried to move away, Judy put her paws on his cheeks and kissed him on the lips in a very amorous fashion. Unable to resist, the fox returned did the same to her. The fox felt both tired and blissful at the same time, as if Judy had put her on a hypnosis. The feeling given by Judy´s kiss only emphasized that effect. Slowly, he started to fall asleep while also sighing in pleasure. Judy smile turned from seductive to rather gentle, as he kissed Nick on the cheek. Time passed, and Nick woke up a couple of hours later at the middle of the night. Still feeling dazed, he opened his eyes a bit. He noticed that he was still in the same room, but on the bed behind the other curtains. All the lights were back on too. As he woke up, he noticed that he was now in his underwear, with a silk veil lying next to him and large kiss marks on his cheeks. Nick blushed quickly as he remembered what happened. "Sorry about that. It was just a little surprise for our first night here", Judy´s voice said, calmer this time. He noticed that Judy was sitting on the chair next to him. She was no longer in the bra and harem pants, but in her casual gray blouse and black pants again instead. "I hope I didn´t startle you too much, my sly fox", she winked at him mischieviously. The rabbit had planned this seduction act out long before even getting the hotel room. "Yes you did...but it was worth it", Nick smiled as he fell asleep again. Judy put out the lights as she eventually joined him too. Category:Romance Category:Fanfiction Category:Nick and Judy´s dating years Category:Stories inspired by 1001 Nights Category:Stories featuring Judy as a belly dancer